Timeline
The following is a timeline wrap encompassing all important events that occurred during the course of the 20th and the 21st century. This timeline includes important people's births, summaries of important events and fillers for events that played major roles through the story of WAR FRAUD. 1930s 1939 * Start of the second World War in Europe. Nazi Germany marches into Poland, bringing Britain and France in the fight. 1940s 1943 * Operation: Silent Storm is commenced. The newly formed Sentinels, operating strictly under Allied command, eliminate the nuclear threat. ** Sentinels storm through the secret German base in Norway and recover intel on the german atomic bomb plans. Orders from the Allied Command differ; the American side wants the intel to be subsequently used in the Manhattan Project, whilst Russia wants it for its own personal use. The Sentinels instead decide to destroy the documents, halting the development of this terrifying new weapon. Their members are court-martialed after the success of their mission to destroy the German nuclear program. ** In response to this, Russia successfully establishes The Patriots covert group in the USA. Their main goal at the time was to gain access into the Manhattan Project and halt or ultimately sabotage the production of the atomic bomb. In time, they succeeded and the weapon saw no light of day until the late 1960s. Their leader was set to be Mariya "Toscha" Toschanova, former leader of the Sentinels. 1945 * Nazi Germany falls. Japan continues the war in the Pacific front. The USSR declares war on Imperial Japan. ** The US deploy the nuclear bomb on Hiroshima. Due to sabotage and rushed deployment, the bomb failed on its initial test in the coastal Japanese city, creating a large crater around its dropping point. * The US initiates Operation: Downfall shortly thereafter. On November 1st 1945, the US invades Kyūshū in the southern Japanese isles, taking heavy losses, but securing the road to Tokyo. Japanese put up valiant resistance, but are ultimately defeated. * The Soviet Union, after conquering the Japanese controlled regions in the mainland, invade the northern Japanese islands, whereas American troops are deployed to the south. Skirmishes rage through the island, the Allies never being able to get an equal footing against the Imperial forces. 1946 * The US invades Honshu. The main battle between them and Imperial Japan lasts well over a year. * The island nation of Granmarisla off the coast of Cuba, an old US ally, plunges into civil war. With secret military tests conducted by the US at the location, the Sentinels are requested to deal with the civil war discreetly, without the US Navy having to be involved. ** THO traces are found in Granmarisla, and their direct involvement with the former Manhattan Project is discovered. ** The US Navy does intervene and stops further investigations. The Sentinels are disbanded as a group. ** The Patriots decided to also intervene in the conflict to further gain intel on THO as well as the American 1947 * End of the second World War. The Allies emerge victorious in the campaign against Japan, the last remaining force of the Axis. ** The destruction of Japan is complete. ** With the annexation of Japan, Russia takes the main island of Hokkaido and the Tōhoku region of Honshu, whilst the US assumes control over the rest of Japan. * With the end of WW2, the Sentinels are disbanded. ** Former Sentinels members are recruited by the Patriots. 1949 * The Chinese Civil War is over and China adopts a communist regime. 1950s 1952 * US occupation on Japan ends with the signing of the San Francisco treaty. The US return their claimed lands back to Japan. Russia rejects the treaty's outcome and keeps its territory. ** Tensions spark between the US and Russia because of the dispute on the northern Japanese territories. 1953 * US pressures Russia to abandon its Japanese territories, to no avail. 1957 * Sputnik 1 is launched on orbit above Earth. ** Its launch and aftermath ultimately establishes the tensions necessary to spark an all out Cold War between East and West. 1958 * DARPA begins development on Project Lincoln, a second attempt at developing a fully functional nuclear weapon. 1960s 1961 * The Berlin Wall is constructed. 1962 * The Patriots discover the existence of Project Lincoln. ** The Patriots successfully get their hands on a report of the LINCOLN through one of their moles. They then make immediate plans to halt its production or to sabotage it instead, without informing the Kremlin. Like with the Manhattan Project before it, "the US cannot be allowed to have weapons greater than these of the Motherland". 1963 * DARPA showcases the finished LINCOLN prototype and its capabilities to the US president, John F. Kennedy, in a secret demonstration in Texas. ** The president is left impressed of the project and plans to fund its development and its mass-production. ** A mole informs the Patriots about this event a few weeks prior to the demonstration. The Patriots inform the Kremlin and in turn are ordered to take immediate action. * President John F. Kennedy is assassinated. Lee Harvey Oswald is arrested on accord of killing the president. **The assassination was carried out by the Patriots. Lee Harvey Oswald was present in the shooting. Agent Nicholis was the man who took the shot. He was later tasked to kill Oswald because he would give away the Patriots to the CIA. 1967 * USA escalates the war in Vietnam, assisting the pro-US South in their fight against the pro-USSR North. 1969 * The Patriots obtain crucial information on Project Lincoln and its imminent completion. ** It turns out the Pentagon funded the project's completion from a secret military budget dedicated to it, in order to assure America's dominance over its allies and foes. * With the Patriots having been defeated in defusing this new threat, Russia is informed of the project. Russia decides to allow the Patriots handle it and back them up with military equipment. * The Patriots decide to send Agent Nicholis to sabotage the LINCOLN. ** Nicholis is sent deep into the American wilderness of Alaska. After an airborne-based insertion, he sneaks into the facility and sabotages the LINCOLN. ** It is discovered much later that the whole operation was staged by the CIA in order to reveal the Patriots' location. The LINCOLN was not the actual prototype but a dummy, created to divert the Soviets' attention from the real one. * The destruction of the LINCOLN dummy nuclear warhead provides the CIA with necessary intel to confirm their belief that an undercover Soviet group operates within the States. ** This intel is provided to the Pentagon and the US President, which sparks a new round of tensions in the Russo-American relationships. IMPORTANT NOTE: Alternate playing out of 1969 events which lead to WW3 - Third Balkan War: Tensions between Greece and Turkey escalate, prompting a full out war between the two countries, who are both part of NATO. Turkey invades Cyprus, which prompts Greece to send troops to repel the Turkish invaders. Tensions rise, negotiations fail, and battles wage on across the eastern of the Aegean sea. In the end, US is involved, bringing the fight to an end. 1970s 1970 * USA calls another secret meeting between them and the USSR for the removal of the Soviet covert groups within the States. Russia denies the existence of any covert groups operating there. * In an urgent peace meeting in Brussels, the US and USSR leaders heatedly debate over the espionage actions of each other and the talks reach a breakdown in communications. The rumours of an upcoming war between NATO and the Warsaw Pact are escalating and seems inevitable. NATO and Warsaw Pact forces are mobilized and moved closer to the borders. * Italy, Greece, Spain, Portugal and Canada withdraw from NATO shortly after the Brussels meeting, declaring neutrality. ** Many African and Middle East countries follow after their example, wanting nothing to do with a new war. ** Later on, China and Yugoslavia, follow the same path, withdrawing from both the war and the Warsaw Pact, in an attempt to prevent the war from escalating even further and to, at least, keep America's and Russia's stand-off outside their borders. * On May, Soviet tanks cross through the Berlin Wall, razing it to the ground, and issue a blockade in Western Berlin. Russian forces meanwhile mobilize and cross the borders between Western and Eastern Germany, launching an offensive campaign. World War III begins. * By June, most of Western Germany has fallen to the Soviet advancing forces. The British and the French dig in and mount a last line of defense around the French and German borders. The line holds and the Soviet offensive is stopped by the end of the month. * On July, NATO reinforcements arrive ashore and regroup. The heads of the British and French armies, General Elrod and General Batiste, agree on a two-front counter-offensive plan to drive the Soviets out of Germany. forces launch a counterattack, spearheaded by the British Navy and the French army. ** The British Navy gets through to the North Sea and launches an amphibious assault through Denmark, striking deep into Soviet positions. Denmark remains neutral, however tensions now rise between them and the USSR. ** The French Army meanwhile launches a counter-offensive from the French German border and advance through West Germany territory. ** Upon linking up, the two armies advance to capture Berlin. ** The attack is successful, and Berlin is liberated by November. Germany is unified again by January of 1971. 1971 * Western and Eastern Germany are reunited. * On February, the European Coalition launches an offensive into Poland. Alongside the British and French troops, Germans from both the former Eastern and Western Germany. Polish citizens do not bode well with Germans soldiers going through their homeland again. * The Scandinavian countries (Sweden, Finland, Norway and Denmark) join the war, on the side of the European Coalition. They invade the Baltic States (Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia) from the sea. ** Finland and Norway launch an offensive towards Leningrad. By August, they had managed to capture the city and establish a foothold inside Russia. * British and French forces launch a simultaneous offensive towards Moscow, trying to annex Belarus and Ukraine at the same time. The offensive ended in failure, solidifying the frontlines far away from Moscow. 1972 * Russia attempts to take back Leningrad with a huge offensive shortly after the New Year began. It ended in failure, Finnish forces still occupying the city. * US forces prepare for a seaborne invasion on Russian soil through Japan. On February, after a quick and surprise attack on Northern Japan, America annexes the former Soviet territory and prepares for its invasion of Vladivostok. ** South Korea, a US ally, takes the fight against North Korea, keeping Soviet forces occupied close to the Korean peninsula. * The American attack reaches full peak when it is unleashed upon Russian soil. US forces launch amphibious and airborne assaults from Alaska, Japan and South Korea and invade the Siberian mainland. * Russia withdraws forces from Europe and redeploys them on Siberia. Meanwhile, American forces have occupied North Korea and have advanced until Komsomolsk-on-Amur. ** Russian diplomats push for a truce on Europe in order to focus on one front on the war exclusively. ** On March, a truce is signed between the European Coalition and Russia. America is angered by Britain's participation in the truce. ** Under the truce, Leningrad (renamed now to the old name of Saint Petersburg) will remain under the control of the European Coalition until the end of the war between Russia and America. * Russian forces successfully repel the American forces and push them back to the sea. By late summer, Russia has driven the Americans out of Japan, whilst North Korea has captured the South. A lot of war crimes are conducted by the North Korean regime on Southern Korean population. 1973 * Russia invades the US. Through a massive waterborne and airborne invasion force, the USSR launches surprise attacks into Hawaii and Alaska, both states succumbing by the end after heavy fighting. * Alaska succumbs to a large advancing Soviet army. The US uses Canada as a gateway to move materials and forces towards the Soviet-occupied Alaska, dragging Britain once again into the war. * Russia invades Canada. Heavy fighting ensues. Ottawa falls by November, the US forces in full retreat. The harsh winter conditions force the Russians to stop shortly before reaching the continental United States. ** US defenses are strengthened around the capital and the East Coast. 1974 * Russia launches a water-based invasion on the West Coast and a land-based invasion on the East Coast. ** Americans are able to repel the attack on the East Coast. ** The West Coast, however, was vastly underprepared, and as a result the Soviets were able to advance rapidly through the continent towards the East. * Russian forces push the frontlines to the Eastern coastline, penetrating through the main defense line of the American forces and reaching the city limits of Washington DC. The Soviets begin then the bombardment of the city short afterwards, instead of sieging the city directly. The siege lasts seven months and has a great impact on the morale of the exhausted and crumpled United States of America. * USA sets off four nuclear bombs around Washington, in proximity to the Soviet artillery emplacements. Soviet forces suffer numerous losses, and so does the American civilian population. ** The incident was caused by the Patriots; the leader of the group, Dmitry Filatov, authorized the detonation. The original members of the Patriots, witnessing the devastation and despair they caused in the name of their country, give up on their former ideals of patriotism, but know they will not be able to stop anything any more now. *** "Боже мой! Что мы сделали? - My god! What have we done?" ~ Dmitry Filatov, 1974 ** Dimone Freehole is born. * Global and domestic denouncing of the nuclear attack follows the day after the events transpire. Mutiny and desertion runs rampant amongst US officials, and whole regiments of the US Army surrender without a fight to the Russians. * The US president commits suicide after the nuclear strike. * America falls to the Russian invading forces. World War III is over. * A meeting is held at London a month after the war is over, spearheaded by Russian officials. ** The US accepts the terms of surrender to Russia and is forced to disband. Each of the states is assigned a huge amount of debt to repay towards Russia and Europe for the damages caused during the war. ** Due to the nature of the events, the European Coalition refuses to give Saint Petersburg back to Russia. ** The former US presidency is put on trial for war crimes. ** The European Coalition emerges as the most benefitted faction of the meeting, as their forces are powerful enough to force Russia into paying battle damages to them. ** Following the Four Horsemen incident, the UN bans all nuclear weapons. 1975 * Russia expands their covert unit's operations and installs them on several key positions of the former United States. * The Patriots succeed in dividing the nation between East and West. 1976 * The People's Republic of California is the first American state to formally adopt communism. ** After California, most Western states adopt communism, much to Russia's please. ** Eastern states disgust at these events and begin to see the West as traitors, furthering the chasm between East and West. * The Patriots start growing disgusted at the manipulation of the American people. 1977 * The Patriots succeed in convincing the Kremlin to grant them full power on all American affairs. This allows the Patriots to act free of the Russian influence monitoring their progress. Soon, the Patriots covertly go rogue. 1980s 1980 * Yugoslavia pushes away its Russian benefactors and turns to its surrounding neighbours. 1981 * The Forze Alleate del Mediterraneo (=Allied Forces of the Mediterranean Sea) is officially formed and recognized by the UN. Founding members include Italy, Greece and Spain. Cyprus and Yugoslavia join later the same year. 1982 * Special Operations Group SECTOR is founded by Russia in collaboration with the U.N. 1987 * In Texas, a right-wing extremist group, led by the Patriots, takes control of a Soviet Munitions Factory. * The Soviet Union, unaware of the Patriots' treason, do not respond to this threat and ignore the incident, leaving the Patriots to handle the task. * Seeing their success, the Soviet Munitions Factory is made into a forward base of the group's operations. Modifications turn it into an impenetrable fortress. ** The base formally adopts the name of Bald Eagle. * The Patriots are able to obtain nuclear materials. With the capture of Dr. Karl Schrotter, a former worker on the Lincoln Project, the Patriots develop a nuclear bomb. 1988 * In July 4th, an explosion sets off in the parliament of California. The blast kills 72 civilians, many core members of the socialist and the communist party, and wounds hundred more. * The Patriots, in a nation-wide broadcast through television and radio, declare responsibility for the attack and opt the East to "fight Communism and drive it off the United States of America!" * Russia intervenes and restores stability to the region before the situation escalates. ** In spite of the efforts made, the Russians were unable to halt the Patriots' operations, who still conduct minor operations on the continent. * After interrogations of former Patriots members, the location of Bald Eagle is discovered. * Later the same year, KGB Agent Nicholis is inserted into the Bald Eagle to dismantle the operations of The Patriots. * After thorough investigation on-site, Nicholis discovers that The Patriots' plan is not to launch a nuclear missile in Russia as suggested, but to instead sell this technology to the highest bidder. * With the help of Dr. Karl Schrotter, Nicholis succeeds in his mission in eliminating all core Patriot members and preventing the imminent nuclear threat. * After the success of his mission, Nicholis retires from the military. He later flees to Siberia, where all his traces are lost from the world. He is later presumed dead. ** Nicholis is awarded the medal "Hero of the Soviet Union", the highest decoration of the USSR. 1990s IMPORTANT NOTE: American Cold War happens during the late 70s-early 80s and the Bald Eagle takeover should occur ten years later. It will be one of the reasons why, along with the failure of the Afghan campaign, the Soviet Union collapsed in this universe 1991 * The Soviet Union collapses. * SECTOR breaks away from Russia and establishes itself as a UN elite, counter-terror immediate response unit. * The Yugoslavian Wars commence. * Multiple operations are executed by SECTOR during the four year period of the Yugoslavian Wars, favouring both sides. 1995 * End of the Yugoslavian Wars with the intervention of the Fadelme. 2000s 2004 * The Algerian Civil War commences, sparking international interest. * Russia and its allies intervene in the region, siding with the presidential forces. * Due to the participation of many North American states in the war, North American States start envision a unified North America again. 2005 * Russia tracks former Agent Nicholis and forces him to undertake a mission with SECTOR Team 3 personnel to eliminate General Heydar Mahmood. ** Operation ends in success, but all SECTOR Team 3 members are killed by Nicholis as the later exposed a secret agenda between the Russian government and the president of Algeria involving the destruction of an Algerian City for petrol excavation. * The Algerian Dispute comes to an abrupt end, with the destruction of the city of Béjaïa, a military stronghold of General Heydar Mahmood's loyalist forces, and its complete raze to the ground by the use of a nuclear device. * SECTOR re-establishes SECTOR Team 3 with Agent Freehole in squad leading position. 2006 * Ankham Petroleum succeeds in purchasing the lands of the former city of Béjaïa. * A man coming by the name of Nicholis starts leaking the Russian government's agenda to the media, exposing the secret agenda between the Kremlin, Ankham Petroleum and the Algerian government for the events held at the city of Béjaïa. * Russian special forces are sent into Serbia where Nicholis was last traced at. SECTOR is in charge of this operation, sending along SECTOR Team 3 to assist the Russians. ** In a raid at Nicholis' hideout, the entire SECTOR Team 3 is slaughtered. Dimone Freeehole is the sole survivor, and is rescued by Russian Special Forces after his confrontation with Nicholis. * Nicholis' traces are lost. 2007 * In October, SECTOR traces Nicholis' tracks in London. * In a top secret SECTOR operation, Agent Freehole, under the alias of Mace Griffin, is sent alone to intercept Nicholis. ** Dimone faces Nicholis in a duel, which he wins. Nicholis, at his dying breath, exposes the entire truth to Dimone, sharing along his visions about the world he lived in and died for. His words deeply affect Dimone. * Agent Freehole retires from SECTOR. 2008 * The Independent States Allied Force is formed. First North American states to join include California, Texas, Washington DC and Michigan. ** Most former member of the United States join the new formed alliance. ** Russia meets this new alliance with hostility, but at the same time faces problems due to the exposure of the Algerian Dispute scandal among Ankham Petroleum, the Algerian and the Russian government. 2009 * More former states join I.S.A.F. The size and wealth of the alliance slowly grows and rivals those among Russia and the Fadelme. 2010s 2010 * Development of Project Excalibur begins. Head of the Project is Dr. Norman Gordon. Head of the A.I. R&D Team is Dr. Jessica Watson. * The St.Hewlett Research Facility is built. Ownership of the facilities is assigned to DayNex Aeronautics. The false petroleum platform built on top of the underwater base is owned by Ankham Petroleum, a long time partner of DayNex Aeronautics. * Project Excalibur is transferred to St. Hewlett. All personnel involved in the project are transferred to St. Hewlett. * I.S.A.F. places a highly skilled group of mercenaries in charge of the security of St. Hewlett. Their leader is John Conrad. 2013 * Jessica Watson goes missing and is presumed dead. 2014 * St. Hewlett Research Facility is captured by terrorists. * Responding to the threat, I.S.A.F., in collaboration with SECTOR and DayNex Aeronautics, deploy a single operator into the facility. ** Agent Freehole, codenamed Mace Griffin, after gaining access to the underwater facilities, discovers the existence of Project Excalibur. Nemo, the highly advanced computer A.I. program of the Excalibur, greets him. ** Nemo uses Mace to perform a series of tasks for him, much like he used ORCA, as an opt to be set free. Mace discovers this plot against him from Dr. Jess Watson and manages to shoot down the Excalibur in a final showdown over the facility. ** Nemo uploads his self onto the internet immediately as soon as the jamming devices of the base are taken down, long before the Excalibur's wreckage sunk into the ocean. * Dimone Freehole retires permanently to Africa. 2015 * Development of the Electrosphere begins. 2016 * First private Alpha testing of the Electrosphere program on the internet. * Nemo hacks into the Electrosphere database, bypassing all security measures undetected. It integrates itself as an essential part of the core Electrosphere's coding. ** Nemo recognized its unique potential and the brave new world order of freedom it represented. 2019 * Christina Jenner is born. 2020s 2022 * Final testing of Electrosphere produces outstanding results, far greater than expected. * SECTOR breaks away from Russia and becomes a Private Military Company. 2023 * The I.S.A.F. military formally adopts the Electrosphere system for espionage and defensive purposes after seven years in production and development. * Information of the Electrosphere system is leaked onto the internet by Nemo. 2024 * About two thirds of the world's military powers acquire a version of the Electrosphere. * Electrosphere is installed in every house of the world as "the '''next' internet''". * Nemo commences the Rolling Thunder Protocol, merging the military and the civilian Electrosphere into one form. 2027 * The German Electrosphere is attacked by a rogue Swedish terrorist hacking group, causing vital system data loss. The estimated damage racks up to the loss of 13 billion Deutsche Marks. ** Germany retaliates by employing for the first time the use of Electrosphere for war. German special forces is the first military unit to conduct war over the Electrosphere. ** It is discovered that the Swedish terrorists were a branch of a newly founded corporation military created specifically for Electrosphere. ** All information behind this battle is kept secret from the public. 2028 * An arms race is triggered between India and Pakistan which ends up in the first major war of the Electrosphere era. * The Free Will Men are formed in Kenya. 2029 * Several covert major and minor wars and conflicts break out during the course of the year. Countries start to face major debt crises as a result of extended server upkeeps to further their war agenda. ** These events lead to the hiring of Private Military Companies for conducting war over the Electrosphere. * Several corporations start enlisting into the digital battlefields of the Electrosphere, fighting for dominance over even entire countries' servers. * The I.C.P. is formed as a United Nation's company to monitor the war fronts on the Electrosphere. 2030s 2030 * A rebellion ensues in Central Africa, sparking on the region of Kenya. Their leader is a shadow figure coming by the pseudonym of "The Wizzard" * The rebellion peaks by December. People from all around Africa start joining the FWM. 2034 * The Kenyan government tries to take down the FWM by force. After a major defeat, led by The Wizzard himself, FWM regroup and rebuild their chain of operations. * The Free Will Men occupy the region surrounding Mount Kenya and declare their independence. The nation adopts the name of Lewrelif. * Lewrelif is officially recognized by the I.C.P. 2035 * I.C.P. fund the Conflict Zone Project. 2038 * Lewrelif acquires its own unique version of Electrosphere. * Dimone Freehole, during a testing session of the acquired Electrosphere system, accidentally access the core and finds Nemo. He faces him in battle down in the core, where Dimone is defeated. * Nemo discovers Dimone's location and new identity in the real world and attempts to take him down, taking over active control of the Electrosphere. * Nemo causes enormous losses of information and dips the world into a state of a new global depression. He loads all the losses of data on Lewrelif's Electrosphere. ** Nemo's penultimate goal is to kill Dimone Freehole, however he can't do that from the Electrosphere. In the Electrosphere, only a person's avatar is killed, not his real self. * PMC SECTOR, under contract from the U.N., traces all tracks behind the enormous information losses to Lewrelif. ** Despite negotiations between Lewrelif and the United Nations, the later decide to intervene to take down Lewrelif, the "nation of terrorists". 2039 * The ICP hire PMC SECTOR on a special mission to take down Lewrelif by force. * SECTOR deploys a top-grade covert agent into Lewrelif. Her mission is to gather intelligence surrounding the enemy emplacements on the region and report them back to SECTOR. Her intel is to be used later as a means for planning a military invasion on Lewrelrif soil. ** Lewrelif's Electrosphere gets taken down by SECTOR. Among the confusion in Lewrelif intelligence, Lone Wolf's covert insertion is achieved. ** Lone Wolf discovers the presence of a well maintained and battle-proven Lewrelif military, composed almost entirely of "analogue" ground and airborne armed forces. All data and information about the military, verified by SECTOR itself, was provided by an informant calling himself [[Luigi Albatros|"Snake"]]. * Lone Wolf is reassigned to take down the governing power of Lewrelif, The Wizard. ** During the course of her mission, Lone Wolf is captured by The Wizard himself. ** Lone Wolf is stripped of her equipment and is taken a prisoner of Lewrelif. * The Wizzard confronts Lone Wolf and decides to hire her. He uses her in a series of missions on the Electrosphere, as a means to take down Nemo. ** On her last mission for The Wizard, Lone Wolf infiltrates the core of the Electrosphere, which is structured similar to the map layout of St.Hewlett. In there, she defeats Nemo. ** Her success brings down the entire Electrosphere. Before Nemo vanishes, he tells the entire truth about the Electrosphere, his plans and intentions. He reveals to Lone Wolf her real name, her past and her future. He finally uncovers The Wizard's real name, Dimone Freehole. ** Christina Jenner confronts Dimone Freehole in the real world again. In there, Dimone unravels the whole truth, sharing his visions and thoughts with Christina and challenges her in a final battle. Before the two can finish the fight, an explosion levels the building they're in and kills Dimone. * ICP, in collaboration with SECTOR, launches an offensive against Lewrelif. Despite initial resistance, Lewrelif falls after the death of their leader. * Christina Jenner gives up her codename of Lone Wolf and retires from SECTOR. 2040s 2048 * The Conflict Zone Project produces its first results. I.C.P. tests it on the battlefield, with immediate results. 2050s 2051 * The Conflict Zone Project is exposed to the public by Pingu. With GHOST having seized control of most of Africa, Pingu declares war on Nemo and attempts to break free. * Nemo retaliates, using I.C.P. to protect his interests in the human race. * The world is engulfed in a 4th World War. 205? * Production on A.I. by GHOST is initiated. * Nemo takes the fight to Africa. Pingu is defeated and eliminated by Nemo. GHOST is forced back into hiding. * A.I. is found by Nemo, along with the last GHOST base. He takes him under his care. 2060s * Rapid space colonization. 2070s * First contact with an alien race. Nemo categorizes the aliens as "Xenos". * Nemo is betrayed by the aliens, and an alien virus gets inside of him. * Earth ends up a wasteland, abandoned by Nemo. A.I. was left on Earth. * War across the Solar system ensues.